Clockwork and electro-mechanical toys come in a variety of shapes and sizes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 112,550 (1871) to Clay disclosed an embodiment for a mechanical Creeping Doll. German patent number DE 1000 270 (1957) taught a mechanical or clockwork mouse toy that operated to “run” into and out of an enclosed circular “mouse house”. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,909 showed a toy mouse or rabbit having a drive assembly that gave the toy a staggered manner of forward motion. More recently, U.S. design Pat. Nos. D569,052 and D568,554 both showed ornamental designs for toy mice.
It would, however, be advantageous to have a toy, particularly one that resembles and mimics a live animal, while also providing an environment into which the toy may be integrated or with which the toy may cooperate.